wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Ancient Battlefield
The Ancient Battlefield is a domain that was created by the Super Sects. This is the place were the Hundred Empire War will be fought. There is potent Nirvana Qi that even allows Manifestation Stage practitioner to be able to form Nirvana Pills from the Nirvana energy between Heaven and Earth.Ancient Battlefield:【WDQK】Chapter 388 – A Conversation At Night the Ancient Battlefield is an land that have existed since ancient times. Now, it has been used as an arena for the Hundred Empire War by those super sects.Ancient Battlefield:【WDQK】Chapter 398 – Entering The Ancient Battlefield! History The ancient battlefield was a space that had been left behind from an ancient time. It was said that countless years ago, an earth-shattering war had broke out on this land. The epic war was fought between entities that transcended even the super sects of the East Xuan Region today. It was described by many as world-shaking, earth-breaking and even space-shattering. The current size of the ancient battlefield was many folds smaller than it used to be at its peak, a result of the earth-shattering war. However, even though the ancient battlefield’s vastness had shrunken many fold, it was still much bigger than the Great Yan Empire by an unknown number of times.History:【WDQK】Chapter 399 – Unfamiliar Space Story Location If one cultivated here, their progress would be at least two times faster than it was in their empire. Nighttime of the ancient battlefield is filled with danger. Generally speaking, people rarely travel during the night in the ancient battlefield. When the night fell in the battlefield, the originally vigorous Yuan Power would be suppressed by the various types of mystical energy contained within it, hence causing the humans who practised with Yuan Power to be suppressed as well. In other words, when nighttime arrived in the ancient battlefield, their powers would decrease considerably, while the Demonic Beasts of the ancient battlefield would become exceptional violent and powerful. Due to this contrasting effect, even Nirvana Stage practitioners did not dare to travel alone during the night. Otherwise, if they were to encounter a horde of demonic beast, they would most likely become food for the latter.Location:【WDQK】Chapter 399 – Unfamiliar Space There were numerous assembly points in the ancient battlefield. In simpler terms, these were the places where various groups came together and resisted the coming of the night.Location:【WDQK】Chapter 399 – Unfamiliar Space The full moon appeared to be dark-red in colour, as if it was covered with countless layers of fresh blood, giving one a run of goosebumps on his or her skin.Location:【WDQK】Chapter 401 – Saint Light Empire The demonic horde was an extremely terrifying disaster in the Ancient Battlefield. During the nighttime, numerous demonic beasts would gather. Then, like a locust swarm, they would destroy everything in their paths. During Lin Dong’s three days’ stay in this city, he had seen some smaller-scale demonic hordes, which were easily repelled. However, the incoming demonic horde did not appear to be small in size.Location:【WDQK】Chapter 401 – Saint Light Empire Strength Major Factions The Four Overlords North-Western Region *Liu BaiThe Four Overlords North-Western Region:【WDQK】Chapter 521 – Violent Wolf Tian Zhen *Jiang ShanThe Four Overlords North-Western Region:【WDQK】Chapter 521 – Violent Wolf Tian Zhen *Mu ShouThe Four Overlords North-Western Region:【WDQK】Chapter 521 – Violent Wolf Tian Zhen *Tian ZhenThe Four Overlords North-Western Region:【WDQK】Chapter 521 – Violent Wolf Tian Zhen Factions Regions North-Western Region Is the weakest place amongst the few large regions.North-Western Region:【WDQK】Chapter 532 – Entering the Great Bronze Door Resources There are countless treasures and even ancient inheritances hidden in that piece of land. However, it also depends one’s affinity as to whether he or she can obtain these treasures. Of course, these treasures will be fraught with dangers as well.Resources:【WDQK】Chapter 398 – Entering The Ancient Battlefield! Even though you can refine Nirvana Pills from the ancient battlefield, based on usual methods alone, not to mention one year, even given several years, you would not be able to refine sufficient Nirvana Pills to attack Nirvana stage. Therefore, many of them turned their attention to the treasure troves in the ancient battlefield. As long as you can obtain a treasure trove, the Nirvana Pills contained within is definitely sufficient. If one is lucky enough to obtain some legacy passed down by an ancient sect.Resources:【WDQK】Chapter 414 – Information Events Beasts Demonic Crystals of Demonic Beasts in the Ancient Battlefield contains Nirvana Qi.Beasts:【WDQK】Chapter 403 – Conflict There are countless demonic beasts and some of them are able to match up to a Half-Step Nirvana Stage practitioner. In fact, in the deepest regions, there are even Nirvana stage demonic beasts.Beasts:【WDQK】Chapter 426 – Finally Enough Landmarks References Category:Index Category:Terms Category:Domains Category:Locations Category:East Xuan Continent Category:Xuan Region